


precious possession

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: Doyoung doesn’t want to admit he might be in love. Love is not his thing, it never has been, so he is all but reluctant to admit defeat to it. But it gets hard by the day, Jaehyun poisoning his veins with his sweet voice and sweet smile, smalls gestures that has Doyoung on his knees for him in no time.





	precious possession

**Author's Note:**

> do not repost without permission.

The first time Doyoung walks in on him, he feels like his heart has shot up to his throat and stopped beating altogether. It’s an accident, and Doyoung is sure he isn’t supposed to see it, but Jaehyun only pulls the baby blue sweater over his head and lets it fall over his hips, a size or two too big on him. It’s the faint blush on Jaehyun's cheeks and the unfaltering smile on his lips that trips Doyoung over and keeps him awake in the dead of the night for weeks to come.

The second time it’s still just as much of an accident to him, seemingly not so much for Jaehyun. They are the only ones back home from practice and Doyoung makes a beeline for the kitchen, filling up a glass of ice water for him and a spare one for Jaehyun. His lungs burn from exhaustion and, as he turns around, he immediately chokes as water goes down the wrong pipe, his knuckles going white where he grips both their glasses a little too tightly.

Jaehyun stares right into his eyes as he pulls the strings of his sweatpants, lets it come undone as he pushes the fabric down his legs and proceeds to step out of it. And it would have been fine, everything would have been fine wasn’t for the burgundy flower pattern hugging his skin where his sweater doesn’t cover.

Where he was previously met with pink silk he is now met with lace, the fabric delicate against Jaehyun's skin and Doyoung can feel the tip of his ears burn. Jaehyun stays unmoving, faint blush dusting his cheeks once again as he holds Doyoung’s gaze. When Doyoung comes to it he all but shoves the glass into Jaehyun's chest, the boy stumbling back from the impact as Doyoung rushes back to his room, slamming the door shut. That night, he shoves his fist into his mouth to muffle his moans as he comes in his hand, Taeyong sound asleep on the bed next to his.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to catch up on it and notice Jaehyun is only doing this to rile him up. The boy saw an opportunity and took it, intending on taking their occasional make-out sessions for stress relief a couple hundred steps further and turning it into something else. And Doyoung can feel his resolve on getting his shit together cracking every time Jaehyun's shirt rides up, every time he comes out of the shower with nothing but a towel draped around his waist, every time he walks in on Jaehyun changing into yet another pair of lacey lingerie.

He caves in one day it’s just the two of them back home again, Jaehyun's hand hot down his pants and lips wet against his neck. He fucks Jaehyun in the most unromantic way he could possibly think of, running water drowning out their moans in the shower, wet silk bunched up in his hand as he pushes the fabric aside and watches his dick sink past Jaehyun's rim with garbled up noises. He comes on Jaehyun's back and over the delicate fabric, Jaehyun's complains dying on his lips as he comes all over the shower wall, legs shaking.

 

Doyoung doesn’t want to admit he might be in love. Love is not his thing, it never has been, so he is all but reluctant to admit defeat to it. But it gets hard by the day, Jaehyun poisoning his veins with his sweet voice and sweet smile, smalls gestures that has Doyoung on his knees for him in no time. Love is a complicated feeling and they don’t talk about it, but Doyoung knows whatever it is he feels Jaehyun feels just the same, legs tangled up and knees knocking together as they take a nap in the middle of the day.

It’s the way Doyoung watches Jaehyun with far too much fondness, the boy sitting in the middle of the elder’s room deep in concentration. Doyoung is sitting on his bed, legs crossed as he falls back on his hands, head tilted to the side as he tries to imprint the image of Jaehyun to his brain. Jaehyun is sitting in front of Doyoung’s full body mirror, bare legs folded up to his chest, chin resting on his knees as he coats his nails in glittery polish with far too much concentration. His lilac sweater bunches up where his thighs meet his chest, revealing midnight blue lace hugging his cheeks and his hips.

Doyoung watches as Jaehyun's tongue pokes out as he runs the brush over his pinky, his non-dominant hand shaking with the struggle of making even strokes. Then he moves on to the ring finger and then the middle and Doyoung smiles as he watches Jaehyun's brows furrow with every unsteady move. Jaehyun's lavender hair is pushed out of his face by a headband with a bow almost as big as his forehead, and Doyoung chuckles at how cute he looks.

Jaehyun's head snaps around at the sound, focused eyes glaring at him and he chuckles again. “Why are you laughing at me?”

Doyoung’s smile grows a bit wider. “I’m not laughing at you,” he pauses, Jaehyun pouting at him, and he has to hold back the urge to coo at the boy. “Well, I _am_ laughing at you, but it’s just that you are so goddamn adorable.”

“I’m not adorable,” Jaehyun's pout grows bigger, turning back to his unfinished nails as he gives them another sad stroke of glitter.

“Right,” Doyoung says, getting off his bed and on his feet. He walks over to where Jaehyun is sitting, stops right at his back and sits on the space behind him. Doyoung spreads his legs out and around the space Jaehyun is occupying, wraps his arms around his legs and drags Jaehyun closer until his back is flush against his chest. Jaehyun gasps as he holds onto the nail polish bottle, losing his balance until Doyoung’s body steadies him up again. Doyoung looks at him through the mirror. “I don’t know what you see in that reflection but what I see is absolutely, utterly adorable.”

“You’re gonna ruin my manicure,” Jaehyun whines, struggling to get back on his position only to have Doyoung hold him tighter. He slumps against his chest in defeat, sighing a bit too loudly. “Please let me finish my work…”

Doyoung buries his nose on the collar of Jaehyun's sweater, taking in the faint cherry scent from the boy’s bodywash, letting it wash over his lungs. Jaehyun squirms in his hold because Doyoung knows it tickles, blows against his nape just to get him to whine again. “Only if I get your full attention once you’re done.”

“That was never out of question,” Jaehyun mutters right as Doyoung lets go of him, falling back on his ass and Doyoung watches through the mirror how good midnight blue looks against his skin.

It takes a while for Jaehyun to finish his nails, Doyoung spending most of the time trying to keep his hands to himself as he watches the boy’s reflection move in concentration. Once he is done, Doyoung carefully watches as the boy screws the bottle close, slumping against Doyoung’s back one again and Doyoung is relieved to finally feel him relax.

He wraps his arms around Jaehyun's torso, Jaehyun's head falling back on his shoulder when Doyoung runs his nose on the side of his neck. He gives the skin a gentle peck, Jaehyun humming at the feeling, fingers wrapping around Doyoung’s wrist and holding him close.

“You’re the prettiest, did you know that?” Doyoung murmurs against his skin, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when Jaehyun hugs him impossibly closer, humming at him once again. “Let me take care of you.”

Jaehyun nods, runs his hands from Doyoung’s wrists to his forearms and grips him gently before moving them back to his wrists and unwrapping Doyoung’s arms from around him. Doyoung is about to protest only to have his words die in his throat when Jaehyun spreads his legs just a bit wider, guides Doyoung’s right hand until his fingers brush over the lace on his hips.

Doyoung bites down at the skin on Jaehyun's neck, runs his fingers over the boy’s hips and pelvis and then over his crotch, choking back a moan when he feels Jaehyun getting harder already. His eyes flash up to the mirror, and all he can think of is how much of a sight to behold they are like this. The lace pattern looks gorgeous against Jaehyun's skin, the dark blue color a contrast to how pale his skin is, and Doyoung absolutely loves it.

Doyoung loves that Jaehyun doesn’t try to hide who he is, doesn’t shy away from the things he likes out of fear he will get judged for it. Doyoung wasn’t supposed to see it at first but now he is just really glad he did, because it gave Jaehyun the opportunity to open up to him and he absolutely loves every bit of it.

Loves how warm Jaehyun feels against him, how shameless Jaehyun gets around him, how at ease he makes Doyoung feel and Doyoung does the same for him. Jaehyun's cherry scent now makes him feel like home, makes Doyoung think of being able to unwind after a long day. Jaehyun can make Doyoung ramble for ages, endless talks until the both of them fall asleep on the couch in a much uncomfortable position. But he can also get his tongue tied up and draw his mind blank with just a snap of his fingers, Doyoung’s guts twisting and turning until he comes down Jaehyun's throat in hot ribbons inside their shared bathroom.

Right now, like this, Doyoung absolutely adores how pliant Jaehyun is under his touch, soft mewls rolling off his tongue with every brush of Doyoung’s fingers against the delicate lace. Doyoung kisses up his neck, under his jaw and places a chaste kiss on the boy’s cheek, feeling his heart swell when Jaehyun's cheek pulls up and Doyoung can feel his dimple against his lips.

“Can I put something on you?” Doyoung asks against his cheek, peppering the skin with kisses as his fingers curl on his inner thigh. Jaehyun nods again, whining when Doyoung’s nails dig into his skin, stumbling back when Doyoung detaches himself too quickly from him to get on his feet.

Doyoung rushes over to his bedside table, promptly ignoring Jaehyun's whiny complaints. He rummages through his drawer, moving over one too many papers he now regrets putting on top of the package. When his fingers touch the box, his heart skips a beat, and with a deep breath and shaky hands he takes the package out and pads back to Jaehyun.

He sits in front of the boy this time, spreading his legs open and Jaehyun wastes no time in throwing his over Doyoung’s, wrapping his ankles behind his back. He pushes the nicely wrapped package into Jaehyun's hands, the boy eyeing the box with curiosity before lifting his eyes up to him.

“I was going to give it to you later but…” he scratches his neck, places his hands on top of Jaehyun's bare thighs and squeezes it lightly for reassurance. “The situation asks for it, so open up.”

It’s a box inside a box, and when Jaehyun's eyes fall on the letters on the packaging, Doyoung can almost see them falling off their sockets. Jaehyun's fingers shake when the opens the smaller box, fishing out a tube of the _Fenty Beauty Gloss Bomb_ and maybe Doyoung is going a little bit crazy with how fast his heart is beating, but he can definitely see Jaehyun's eyes start to well up.

“You– you didn’t–” Jaehyun stutters, having a hard time with his words and Doyoung gives his thighs another squeeze, smiling brightly at him. Jaehyun meets his eyes again, and Doyoung’s heart swells even more when he can see the world in Jaehyun's eyes. “You really didn’t have to.”

Doyoung bends forward and places a quick kiss on his lips, Jaehyun too slow to react to it. “Diamond Milk reminded me a lot of you, so I ordered it. Do you like it?”

“I–” Jaehyun looks back down at the gloss, then up at Doyoung again, clearly at a loss of words. Doyoung just waits, hand going up to cup his cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin. “I love it. Thank you.”

“Will you let me put it on you?”

Jaehyun nods fervently at that, pushing the tube into Doyoung’s hand and looking him in the eyes with so much want Doyoung almost chokes. He unscrews the tube, the clear gloss shining against the light, and Doyoung holds his breath. They haven’t done this in a long time, haven’t found the time to, and Doyoung can feel his skin buzz in anticipation.

Doyoung gives the open tube back to Jaehyun for him to hold and the boy does so obediently, eyes trained on Doyoung’s face. Doyoung tugs his bottom lip down with a thumb, subconsciously mirroring his expression, and with the other hand he holds the wand up to the lip. The first swipe is delicate and he can feel Jaehyun shudder, and Doyoung all but holds back a gasp at how pretty the gloss looks against Jaehyun's naturally pink lips.

It’s as if Doyoung painted the galaxy on his lips, the fine glitter shining up on him and leaving him completely breathless. And he keeps going, every swipe of the wand on his lips making Doyoung sidetrack momentarily before he can get his shit together. Going over Jaehyun's cupid’s bow has him floored, the lines highlighted by the glitter so prettily Doyoung can feel his heartstrings being pulled.

When he is done, he smacks his lips together at the same time Jaehyun does the same, an instant smile washing over his features as he looks Jaehyun over. He closes the tube and sets it aside, runs his hand up Jaehyun's face until it reaches the headband. He pulls it back and lets it fall to the floor and Jaehyun's hair instantly falls over his forehead, as smooth and silky as ever.

“You’re stunning,” Doyoung breathes out, both hands now cupping Jaehyun's cheeks, and Jaehyun gives him a small smile. “Breathtaking.” He pulls Jaehyun closer, moves his head to the side just enough so he can see himself in the reflection. “I want you to see just how beautiful you are.”

Doyoung can feel Jaehyun's skin start to heat up against him, until the point he breaks and buries his face into Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung chuckles at him, pets his hair with so much affection Jaehyun melts on his hold. And then Jaehyun looks up at him again, the stars now on his eyes and his lips, and Doyoung can’t help but lean in and kiss him.

Jaehyun sighs into his mouth, parts his lips ever so slightly and Doyoung takes that moment to slip his tongue into his mouth, the stickiness of the lip gloss smearing all over their skin. Jaehyun's mouth is hot and his tongue heavy against Doyoung’s, soft whines building up his chest whenever he has room to breathe. Doyoung lets his hands fall from his face to his sides and down to his hips, sneaks them into his sweater to run them over the blue lace.

Jaehyun moans this time, low but still there, and it’s hard for Doyoung to keep his cool when the image of the lace lingerie on him burns behind his eyes. He tugs at the fabric, plays with it for a while until Jaehyun complains, breaks their kiss to tell him to quit it or else he will ruin the piece.

Doyoung obliges, knows how upset Jaehyun gets whenever they ruin a pair of his underwear, be it on purpose or by accident. He moves his right hand from his hip to cup his cock through the fabric, fingers gently massaging his balls and when he looks up at Jaehyun's face again the boy looks as if he’s going to burst.

“You want me to get you off?” Doyoung asks, teasing and mischievous and he loves the way Jaehyun's breath catches in his throat.

“Want you to fuck me,” Jaehyun mutters, sweat beading along his sideburns as he thrusts up into Doyoung’s hand.

Doyoung hums at him, doesn’t stop his ministrations until Jaehyun is whining and panting under his touch. He loves to see the boy writhe, trying to get himself off despite knowing Doyoung won’t let him, loves to get him so desperate he has no other choice but to beg. And Doyoung knows just how much Jaehyun hates begging for it, makes him do it whenever he has the upper hand just to rile him up.

Because he loves to see the blush creeping up his chest and to his face and all the way up to the tips of his ears when Doyoung pulls his sweater over his head, leaving him nothing but the tiny blue lace panties barely covering him. He loves to see the tip of his cock poking out from the underwear, red and leaking and staining the fabric and his skin with precum. It’s trippy, how they drive each other crazy with so little, but Doyoung honestly lives for it.

He gets Jaehyun on his hands and knees, the boy facing the mirror and Doyoung can already feel him shake under his touch. Doyoung gets up then, walks back to his bedside table to get lube and, once he is back, Jaehyun's head is hanging low between his shoulders.

Doyoung tsks at him, gently pets his hair before pulling his head up. “I want you to see just how beautiful you are,” he repeats, voice dripping and Jaehyun whines, “when I wreck you just right. I want you to see how beautiful you are when I make you come.”

When Doyoung lets go of his hair, Jaehyun doesn’t let his head fall back down. Instead, he watches Doyoung through the mirror, watches him position himself behind him, uncaps the bottle in his hand and coats his fingers with just enough lube. When a firm hand pushes the panties down to his mid thighs Jaehyun moans, shameless.

The first finger slides in with ease from when Doyoung fingered Jaehyun in the shower while getting him off, muscles not as restraining as they usually are. He slides against the familiar walls until Jaehyun impatiently pushes back on him, and when Doyoung glances at him in the mirror he can see just how red his cheeks are.

Doyoung smiles to himself as he pulls the finger out and presses two in instead, Jaehyun moaning at the feeling as he slowly pushes the digits in until they are down to the folds and Jaehyun heaves out a sigh, body shuddering with every deep breath he takes. Doyoung waits just enough before he pulls the fingers out and pushes back in, fucking Jaehyun open as slowly as possible.

Doyoung keeps watching him in the mirror as he scissors his fingers open inside him, watches Jaehyun's eyes flutter shut and his mouth hang open as soft whimpers and moans easily fall off his lips. His lips, which are so plump and shiny, makes Doyoung’s mind go haywire. He picks up his pace, too fast and unannounced Jaehyun's eyes snap open at the sudden friction.

Jaehyun yells when Doyoung presses in too deep, rough and raspy as Doyoung’s middle finger constantly rubs against his prostate. Doyoung takes the cue to add a third finger, his own thighs trembling with anticipation with how fucked out Jaehyun already looks in his reflection. Jaehyun's eyes are trained of him just like his are trained on him, and for the first time in too long Doyoung can feel himself blush.

He pulls his fingers out, cleans them on Jaehyun's underwear and the boy whines. Doyoung bends down and presses a kiss to his lower back before pushing his cotton shorts down just enough to pull his dick out, hissing when he strokes himself into full hardness. It’s only when Jaehyun whines his name out that Doyoung gets back into action, heart feeling like it’s going to burst.

Doyoung hoists Jaehyun up to his feet once he lathers his cock in a thick layer of lube, Jaehyun's hands instinctively splaying out on the mirror to hold himself up. Doyoung snakes an arm around the boy’s torso, nudging his legs apart with his knee. He kisses from Jaehyun's shoulder up to his neck and right behind the shell of his ear, the boy shaking when Doyoung’s free hand takes a hold of his dick and nudges his rim with the tip.

“I want you to see,” Doyoung starts again, looking at the Jaehyun in the mirror again, and when Jaehyun looks up at him he pushes the tip in. “just how beautiful you are,” he keeps pushing, watches as Jaehyun gets winded and then he stops halfway in. “when I make you come.”

Jaehyun cries out, starts pushing back against his dick and Doyoung would have chuckled at him didn’t he feel completely overwhelmed at the feeling of Jaehyun wrapped around his dick. So he pushes all the way in, stops when Jaehyun's ass is flush against him, so hot and tight and all too much it makes Doyoung dizzy.

Doyoung waits to catch his own breath, Jaehyun's abs contracting under his arm and his walls squeezing him tighter with every breath he takes. Doyoung kisses his shoulder again and Jaehyun turns his head to the side, clearly desperate for a kiss Doyoung doesn’t have the heart in him to deny.

He drags his dick out when Jaehyun shoves his tongue down his throat and slowly pushes it back in when the boy mewls into him, the arm around his waist holding him tighter when he feels Jaehyun's knees buckle. Doyoung draws back from the kiss when he pulls out and makes Jaehyun look back at himself in the mirror right as he slams back in, the boy yelping when his body jolts forward.

He buries his nose on the nape of Jaehyun's neck as he picks up his pace, rhythm a mix between too fast as too slow and he can feel Jaehyun's hands on the mirror slide down every time their bodies are sent forward. He looks up for a moment and finds Jaehyun is still looking at their reflection, watching Doyoung’s hips hit his ass with so much force the noise is sure to carry through the apartment, watching his own blush spread through his skin like fire.

Jaehyun's back is sweaty against his chest and his lavender hair now sticks to his forehead, his moans filling Doyoung up and sending him over faster than he would like to admit. Doyoung lets his free hand fall to Jaehyun's dick, lightly palming him before wrapping his fingers around the base and giving him a firm squeeze.

Jaehyun cries Doyoung’s name out, followed by a string of curses when Doyoung wastes no time to jerk him off. His hand is as sloppy as his thrusts, and when Doyoung repositions himself and Jaehyun's moans get louder he knows he’s hit his prostate. So he keeps it up, tries to get the angle just right with every thrust as he picks up the pace of his hand. He watches Jaehyun watching himself before them and his lungs feel too tight, the shake of Jaehyun's muscles a given that he is close to coming.

He thumbs at the slit, runs his palm over the head and with just a few more flicks of his wrist Jaehyun is coming over the mirror. Doyoung watches as tears run down the sides of Jaehyun’s face, his chest heaving and his vision unfocused as his eyes flicker from the reflection of his own face to his dick and up to Doyoung’s eyes.

That’s all that takes him for Doyoung to come, the look in Jaehyun's eyes and the clench of his walls around his dick. Doyoung fucks Jaehyun through his orgasm, hips harsh and fast as he fucks his cum deep into Jaehyun's ass. When he stills, chest flush to Jaehyun's back, he is sure Jaehyun can feel just how fast his heart is beating, how breathless the both of them are.

He pulls out and cum starts trickling down Jaehyun's thighs, and Doyoung is fast to pull the blue underwear down Jaehyun's legs and force him out of it before it gets stained with sperm. It might not be Jaehyun's favorite pair, but it definitely is his, and he would be mad at himself if the fabric ever came to be ruined because of him.

He turns Jaehyun around, pushes him against the mirror and kisses the living daylights out of him. Jaehyun is completely pliant under his touch, shaky fingers wrapping around his shoulders for support and Doyoung smiles into him.

“Taeyong is gonna be mad pissed about the mirror,” Jaehyun breathes out against Doyoung’s lips, smile lazy and dimples as deep as ever. “And the floor.”

“I’ll deal with that later,” Doyoung laughs, noses along his cheek, sighs at the still present cherry scent.

He picks Jaehyun up with far too much ease and takes the boy to his bed, laying him gently on the mattress and fitting himself right next to him. His bed is small, and it’s a tight fit, but it’s nothing they haven’t done before and while it would have been uncomfortable with anyone else, he ultimately doesn’t care when it comes to Jaehyun.

Doyoung doesn’t want to admit he might be in love. Love is not his thing, it never has been, so he is all but reluctant to admit defeat to it. But right now, with Jaehyun's head falling on his shoulder as the younger dozes in and out of sleep, he can’t stop himself from reaching up and tracing the pads of his fingers over the soft skin of Jaehyun’s cheek.

And when Jaehyun smiles up at him, all crude and sincere with his dimples greeting him, Doyoung can’t help but think that yeah, he might be a little in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how i've survived long enough to finish and post this, i've had one too many breakdowns over jaehyun for it to be healthy   
>  you can find me on twitter and curiouscat as linked below   
>  [twitter](twitter.com/10softbot) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
